mangafandomcom-20200224-history
CMX (comics)
CMX is a division of Wildstorm Productions, an imprint of DC Comics which in turn is owned by Time Warner. It is DC's line of manga translations. CMX launched with the goal of providing a diverse selection of manga, and, potentially, manhwa to the U.S. market. Wildstorm, along with its parent company, DC Comics, enthusiastically supported the line. Unlike many other imprints, CMX pursued older manga along with popular new works, feeling that these stories deserved widespread distribution and a chance at an American readership. Their initial lineup included classics of the shoujo genre, such as From Eroica with Love and Swan. Controversy One of CMX's initial launches was a title variously known as Tengo Tenge, Tenjho Tenge, and Ten Ten. When CMX released Tenjho Tenge, many fans were livid that title had been edited contentwise and changed graphically to appeal to a "larger demographic"—in other words, edited to be acceptable to bookstores without shrinkwrap. Tenjho Tenge and CMX received a heavy amount of angry backlash for the edits. CMX's announcement that all changes had been overseen and specifically approved by Oh! Great, the mangaka, did nothing to appease the vocal fans, who felt that changing the art removed a major plot point.Fight: CMX Manga Although other fans felt that not explicitly showing sexual violence did not actually harm the flow of the story, the fan community was in uproar. Some readers suggested a boycott of all CMX titles.Harris, Franklin. "Censored book not a good start." The Decatur Daily. Retrieved on December 1, 2008. In the face of complaints, CMX had internal discussions about the possibility of publishing an unedited version of Tenjho Tenge, but decided to complete the current version. At the 2007 AnimeExpo, CMX announced that they planned to change Tenjho Tenge's rating to Mature beginning with volume fifteen, but warned that it still would be edited, but more lightly. Shutdown On May 18, 2010, DC Comics released a statement announcing their intention to shut the CMX brand down, with no new titles being published after July 1, 2010. Their statement, in full, was: “Over the course of the last six years, CMX has brought a diverse list of titles to America and we value the books and creators that we helped introduce to a new audience. Given the challenges that manga is facing in the American marketplace, we have decided that CMX will cease publishing new titles as of July 1, 2010. The shuttering of the CMX line does not affect the best-selling series Megatokyo which will continue publication, now as a DC Comics title with story and art by Megatokyo’s award-winning creator Fred Gallagher. We’d like to take a moment to acknowledge the efforts and dedication of the CMX staff and to thank our fans who have supported CMX. –Co-Publishers Jim Lee and Dan DiDio At the time of their statement, DC could not state what would happen to all current unfinished volumes affected by the July 1st shutdown date. List of manga titles published by CMX * by * ''Crayon Shin-chan by Yoshito Usui * Canon by * Chikyu Misaki by Iwahara Yuji * Cipher by Minako Narita * Classical Medley by Sanae Kana * Densha Otoko - The Story of the Train Man Who Fell in Love With A Girl by Hitori Nakano (original creator) and Wataru Watanabe (art) * The Devil Does Exist (Akuma de Sōrō) by Mitsuba Takanashi * Dorothea (Dorothea - Majyo no Tettsui) by Cuvie * Emma by Kaoru Mori * The Empty Empire (Kara no Teikoku) by Naoe Kita * From Eroica with Love (Eroica yori Ai wo Komete) by Yasuko Aoike * Gals! by Mihona Fujii * Go Go Heaven!! by Keiko Yamada * Gon by Masashi Tanaka * I Hate You More Than Anyone (Sekai de Ichiban Daikirai) by Banri Hidaka * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne by Arina Tanemura * Key to the Kingdom (Ohoku no Kagi) by Kyōko Shitō * Kikaider Code 02 by Shōtarō Ishinomori (original creator) and Meimu (story and art) * King of Cards (Card no Ō-sama) by Makoto Tetano * Land of the Blindfolded (Mekakushi no Kuni) by Sakura Tsukuba * Leader’s High! by Arashi Shindoh * Love for Venus (Venus wa Kataomoi) by Yuki Nakaji * Madara (full title: Mōryō Senki Madara) by Eiji Otsuka (story) and Shōu Tajima (art) * Moon Child (Tsuki no Ko) by Reiko Shimizu * Megatokyo (from Volume 4) by Fred Gallagher * Monster Collection (full title: Monster Collection Majūtsukai no Shōjo) by Hitoshi Yasuda (original creator) and Sei Itoh (story and art) * Musashi Number Nine (Kyūbanme no Musashi) by Miyuki Takanashi * The Name of the Flower (Hana no Namae) by Ken Saitou * Omukae desu by Meca Tanaka * Orfina by Kitsune Tennōji * Oyayubi-hime Infinity by Toru Fujieda * Palette of 12 Secret Colors by Nari Kusakawa * Penguin Revolution (Penguin Kakumei) by Sakura Tsukuba * Pieces of a Spiral (Rasen no Kakera) by Tachibana Kaimu * The Recipe for Gertrude (Gertrude no Recipe) by Nari Kusakawa * Seimaden by Yō Higuri * Steel Fist Riku by Jyutaroh Nishino * Swan by Kyoko Ariyoshi * Sword of the Dark Ones (also Ragnarok) by Kentaro Yasui (story) and Tsukasa Kotobuki (art) * Tears of a Lamb (Hitsuji no Namida) by Banri Hidaka * Tenjho Tenge by Oh! great * TenRyu: The Dragon Cycle by Sanami Matoh * Testarotho by Kei Sanbe * Time Guardian by Daimuro Kishi (story) and Tamao Ichinose (art) * Tower of the Future (Mirai no Utena) by Saki Hiwatari * Two Flowers of the Dragon (Ryū no Hana Wazurai) by Nari Kusakawa * Variante by Igura Sugimoto * Venus Capriccio by Mai Nishikata * Vs. (Versus) by Keiko Yamada * Young Magician (Shōnen Mahōshi) by Yuri Narushima References External links *CMX website *CMX manga list at Anime News Network Category:CMX (comics) it:CMX (fumetto)